Investigators have built a simulator of biological neuronal networks named NeuroSpike that appears to have significant advantages over other neural simulators. Neurons are currently single-compartment leaky integrate-and-fire, and have absolute refractory periods, synapse and neuron wide weight adaptation, and hyperpolarization, In Phase I, it is proposed to introduce neuronal models capable of intrinsic activity as well as to provide sensory-like input to the network. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE